utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Akemi Daiki
|- | colspan="6" | NAME INTERPRETATION: Her name is relative to space terminology. |- | colspan="6" |'TYPE: Goddess UTAU MODEL: '''None |- | style="text-align:center;" |GENDER |'Female''' | style="text-align:center;" |VOICE RANGE |'Unknown' | style="text-align:center;" |RELATED CHARACTERS | Toyoma Jau (Distant Friend), Akemama Deko (Derivative), Akanon Demoko (Genderbend) |- | style="text-align:center;" |AGE |'+10,000 years (Physically 30)' | style="text-align:center;" |GENRE |'Pop' | style="text-align:center;" |HOMEPAGE |'None' |- | style="text-align:center;" |WEIGHT |'130 lbs (~59 kg)' | style="text-align:center;" |CHARACTER ITEM(s) |'Child's Mobile/Cake Pop' | style="text-align:center;" |CREATOR |'TheOneNamedZoe' |- | style="text-align:center;" |HEIGHT |'6ft, 8in (207 cm)' | style="text-align:center;" |VOICE SOURCE |'TheOneNamedZoe' | style="text-align:center;" |PICTURE LINK LIST | Amino ' |- | style="text-align:center;" |BIRTHDAY |'Unknown | style="text-align:center;" |LIKES |'Astrology, making miniature stars, travelling through space, milkshakes' | style="text-align:center;" |MEDIA LIST | SoundCloud YouTube ' |- | style="text-align:center;" |RELEASE DATE |'2015 (Concept), '2015 (V1 CV),' July 2017 (V2 CV) | style="text-align:center;" |DISLIKES |'Sour candy, evildoers, those who violate universal law' | style="text-align:center;" |SIGNATURE SONG |'None' |- | colspan="6" |PERSONALITY: Akemi is known to be strict and not very humorous. She is known to be very callous, but quickly become embarrassed with love. |} 'Current Design' Akemi's current design was heavily inspired by the original, and pastel colours along with current aesthetic themes of space. (Her current V3 render was drawn by 'Tinstarbby' on VOCALOID/UTAU Amino.) '' '' 'Creation' Akemi Daiki was created between two individuals in 2015. Unfortunately, she was in extremely poor condition and was considered a failure. One of the individuals, TheOneNamedZoe, went on her own to further update and make the character at a later date with designer GIOTO/Luuucius. The original used 3DCG parts, had rainbow eyes, and was created with a poorly retextured galaxy dress made by Tehrainbowllama . It has been re-oto'd and redesigned as its own utau: Meirou Seiza. Her original name was: '' - Hoshi Akari '''Reputation Akemi has received very positive feedback, both on her design and voice. 'Story' Akemi's husband was part of a space exploration crew. Akemi herself was astounded by what they did, reading all of his reports and watching any documentary they could find. One mission, however, he didn’t return... Months had passed... Overcome with sadness and a spark of sudden inspiration, with all of the knowledge she had obtained she joined said exploration group herself. Despite everyone’s warnings, she wouldn’t dare do anything else but go solo. So, giving her their smallest ship, they sent her off and off she went to find her lost love. How long she went out there, she didn’t know. Supplies were running low, and her calendar was already considered useless with the very low battery that is struggling to run the ship, her ship not even moving anymore due to the lack of fuel. She was weak, low on oxygen as well. And she was forgetting her whole purpose of coming. It seemed she was too astounded by the colors and beauties of the space itself, her picture of her husband was eventually deleted to make space for what billions of pictures not even a Hubble could capture. Eventually, her grim demise went out with a bang, her rocket colliding with a supernova. Her heart pounded as a sense of euphoria covered and tingled through her whole body.... then... it was all white. She woke up, looking around at the vast gorgeous space around her. Where was she? Who was she? She looked at her body, shocked that her biological features were not that of a human. As she waved her arm, she noticed a few shimmers of stardust whisked around her hand. That euphoric feeling returned once more... and in the vast emptiness in space, she began to sing. Was she dead? Or was she reborn? We just may never know. 'Links' *'Hoshi Akari V1 (CV) Voicebank Download: 'Unavailable. *'Akemi Daiki V2 (CV) Voicebank Download: Download' *'Akemama Deko Voicebank: ''Use the following flags - B0F0H10Y0g+55''' Gallery '''''This gallery's photos can be used with proper crediting to the artists and contributors. Akemi v2.png|Drawn by Tinstarbby. Akemi v2 Icon CO.png|Drawn by Tinstarbby. Akemi Daiki.png|Drawn by Edmai_Unbound. Akemi Daiki Icon.png|Drawn by Edmai_Unbound. AkemiRender.png|Model by adoptablitz2. AkemiRender1.jpg|Render by TheOneNamedZoe. AbstractIconAkemi.jpg|Icon by ThatFastKid. AkemiDr3.jpg|Portrait by JustCollin (edit by ThatFastKid). AkemiDr2.jpg|Drawn by ANGELAneLapis. AkemiDr1.jpg|Drawn by BABYB01. ''Terms and Conditions *Akemi Daiki cannot be used to make profit unless proper permission is given. *Akemi Daiki is not to be distrubuted/republished on any other websites for download without permission. Private trading is not allowed as well. ''(ex. Giving the file to someone over Skype). *Akemi Daiki is to ''NEVER ''be used for slander, political claims, or discrimination of any kind whatsoever. *Akemi Daiki is not to be recreated or altered (in voice) without the author's permission. Alternate costumes are allowed. Category:Space Category:Aesthetic Category:CV Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Goddess Category:Alien Category:Superpowers Category:Profile pages needing cleanup